Suki na no ni Suki dakedo
by Aijima Kumi
Summary: ketika kita menyukai seseorang dan orang itu tidak bisa kita miliki sesuai apa yang diharapkan.. (terinspirasi dari single terbaru SKE48 - Bukiyou Taiyou)


Suki na no ni… Suki dakedo…

Aku ingat kapan pertama kali kita bertemu dan berkenalan.

Sebelumnya kita berbicara tanpa mengetahui nama masing-masing. Kau mengajakku untuk bertukar nama akun dari salah satu jejaring sosial yang sering kita gunakan. Aku mengetiknya di handphonemu. Saat tiba di rumah, aku segera menyalakan laptop dan online. Kemudian aku melihat ada "friend request" yang menunggu untuk di confirm. Aku membaca nama akunmu, _"ah, bukan nama asli ya"_. Setelah aku terima permintaan pertemananmu, kita berbicara melalui chat. Sekedar menyapa dan aku menanyakan namamu, _"oiya, kita belum berkenalan secara formal"_ tulisku. Karena kita lupa belum mengucapkan nama ketika bertemu tadi pagi. Kau menjawab bahwa tidak akan menyebutkan namanya karena aku menulis kata formal. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh sendiri di kamar. Kau berjanji saat esok pagi tiba, kau akan menghampiriku dan mengajakku berkenalan dengan formal.

Esok pun tiba, aku berangkat ke kampus dan menjalani masa ospek atau penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Hari kedua dari masa PMB. Hari semakin siang dan aku menikmati makan siang bersama teman baruku. Hingga kau muncul dihadapanku, tersenyum dan menjulurkan tanganmu. Aku terkejut sesaat hingga aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Mungkin terlihat wajah bingungku tapi kemudian aku tersenyum dan meraih tanganmu. Kau menyebutkan nama panggilanmu dan aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sejak saat itu, kita selalu bersama. Kita berfoto bersama di depan nama fakultas dan membicarakan berbagai macam hal. Hingga kita memasuki masa kuliah yang sebenarnya.

Di kelas, kita termasuk mahasiswa yang rajin. Nilai kita tidak pernah jelek meski pun kau mengaku bahwa kau tidak pernah belajar bahasa jepang sebelumnya. Berbeda denganku yang sudah mempelajarinya selama 8 bulan saat masa SMA sebelum melanjutkan ke universitas jurusan bahasa. Kita menyebut diri kita "team elite". Terdengar konyol memang, tapi itu menyenangkan. Kita tidak berdua di dalam tim itu. Ada 3 orang yang lain dan semuanya pria, kecuali aku.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Kita semakin dekat. Pada saat malam, kita sering bertukar pesan. Kita membahas sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Hal-hal bodoh yang sekiranya hanya khayalan belaka, atau terkadang saat aku memiliki pikiran yang mengganggu aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Malam semakin larut dan salah satu diantara kita akan jatuh tertidur. Dan pada saat pagi menjelang, saat salah satu dari kita membuka mata, maka kita akan menerima ucapan selamat pagi berupa "ohayou" dan diikuti dengan permintaan maaf karena ketiduran. Hal itu berlanjut sekitar satu bulan.

Di kampus, kita bercanda bersama. Terkadang apa yang kita pikirkan juga sama. Dan tidak jarang kau mengusiliku. Kau menarik tali sepatuku, menahan tasku agar saat aku berjalan tiba-tiba terhenti dan kaget, menjegal kakiku saat aku berjalan, dan banyak hal usil lainnya yang kau lakukan. Aku sebal, tapi aku tidak bisa marah padamu, aku tahu jika kau hanya bercanda dan aku berlari mengejarmu, berusaha untuk memukulmu.

Beberapa bulan berlalu dan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu maupun kesibukan kuliah, kita sering pergi bersama. Kita menghadiri acara yang sama untuk survey tentang bunkasai (festival kebudayaan jepang) universitas lain agar ide kita tidak sama, menghadiri event cosplay yang diadakan di mall-mall, hingga aku merasakan sesuatu saat kita pergi bersama ke acara Bon Odori yang diadakan oleh orang jepang.

Kau memboncengku dan melaju di jalanan Surabaya malam yang cukup padat. Kita tertawa bersama di atas motor. Aku merasa aman saat pergi denganmu. Berbeda saat aku dibonceng oleh salah satu temanku. Aku merasa bahwa aku bisa mati kapan saja hanya karena cara menyetirnya yang kurang bisa dikontrol. Kemudian kita bersenang-senang di event malam itu. Sekali lagi, kita tidak berdua. Ada temanku yang lainnya. Malam semakin larut dan Bon Odori pun berakhir. Saatnya untuk pulang. Kau memboncengku di tengah terpaan angin malam yang dingin. Tapi aku merasa kehangatan saat berada dibelakangmu, memegang punggungmu. Saat diperjalanan, teman-teman yang lain melaju lebih dulu dan kita tertinggal di belakang. Kau malah menyetir dengan pelan. Kita tidak banyak bicara saat pulang. Tiba-tiba kau melepaskan tangan kirimu dari setir motor lalu menyandarkan punggungmu dan kepalamu padaku. Aku terkejut tapi entah kenapa aku suka dengan situasi itu. Aku dapat merasakan jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dari pada biasanya. Itu tidak berlangsung lama, mungkin hanya beberapa detik dan dia kembali fokus untuk menyetir. Hening tetap menyelimuti kita berdua.

Tidak lama, akhirnya kita tiba di kosanmu. Aku mengucapkan terimakasih dan dia mengucapkan hati-hati. Kita melambai dan berpisah. Ya, rumah kita berdua jauh. Aku yang membawa motor menuju kampus dan dia menungguku disana. Dalam perjalan pulang, aku sendirian menyetir motorku dan aku benar-benar merasa kedinginan. Padahal aku sudah mengenakan jaket yang cukup tebal.

Setibanya di rumah, aku merebahkan diri di kamarku dan aku mengambil handphone dari saku celanaku. Aku melihat ada 1 pesan dan itu darimu. Kau menanyakan apa aku sudah tiba di rumah. Aku membalasnya dan tiba-tiba dia meminta maaf. Maaf karena membuatku pulang semakin larut karena harus mampir ke kosannya terlebih dulu. Aku hanya tersenyum membaca pesan darimu. Kemudian kita mengakhiri pesan itu dengan "oyasumi. Ii yume miru yo" yang artinya selamat tidur semoga mimpi indah.

Sejak saat itu, aku merasa semakin dekat denganmu. Kau tidak pernah bersikap manis padaku tapi aku suka meski kau selalu menjahiliku. Kau pernah memukul kepalaku tapi dengan sikap bercanda, tapi saat keluar dari kelas kau malah mengelus kepala temanku. Dengan spontan aku mengucapkan bahwa aku tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu padahal sudah kenal denganmu selama 1 bulan terakhir sedangkan kau baru mengenalnya selama 1 minggu. Kau meledekku dan aku tetap bersikap biasa. Hanya candaan terhadap teman, tapi aku bohong jika aku tidak menginginkanmu untuk mengelus kepalaku. Karena aku terdiam, tiba-tiba kau mengelus kepalaku dan aku melihat kau tersenyum. _"eeh, nande ikinari?"_ - kenapa tiba-tiba?, aku berbicara dalam hati. Dan aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumanku.

Kemudian suatu pagi, saat kita berkumpul di fakultas sebelum kelas dimulai, aku berjongkok membelakangimu karena aku sedang berbincang dengan teman yang lain membahas materi untuk hari ini. Tiba-tiba kau menarik tasku dan aku jatuh ke belakang, terjengkang dan mengenaimu. Lebih tepatnya dalam pelukanmu. Aku segera menjauh darimu, berbalik dan memukulmu. Kau hanya tertawa dan aku merasakan hal sama saat pulang bersama setelah bon odori malam itu.

Memasuki bulan kedua aku berkuliah, kakak kelas disekitarku mulai menyadari sesuatu. Mereka mengatakan bahwa ketika mereka melihatku bersamamu, ada aura cinta yang terpancar. Tapi kita berdua menyangkalnya dan tertawa. Jujur saja, pada saat itu aku tidak tahu dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Berbicara masalah perasaan memang soal yang paling sulit untuk dijawab.

Satu bulan lagi berlalu dan fakultas sastra mengadakan acara untuk bermalam di puncak selama 3 malam. Kita melakukan kegiatan berupa memberikan pengajaran tentang bahasa kepada panti asuhan maupun pesantren yang ada disekitar sana. Saat malam tiba, aku tidak bisa tidur di kamar. Sedangkan para cowok sebagian ada yang tidur di ruang tengah villa. Aku melihatmu bercanda dengan teman yang lain, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bergabung. Kita semua bercanda bersama, dan tiba-tiba kau tidur dipangkuanku. Aku terkejut tapi dia tetap bersikap biasa. Teman yang lain juga maklum dan tidak ada yang protes. Tidak lama kau pindah dan tidur tengkurap di lantai. Kali ini aku yang meletakkan kepalaku di punggungmu. Semakin larut dan aku memilih untuk masuk ke kamar, tidur.

Di hari terakhir kita di puncak, kita berfoto bersama. Sebenarnya aku hanya mengintip teman-teman yang sedang berfoto. Kemudian mereka menarikku dan menyuruhku untuk duduk. Lalu mereka mencarimu. Kau baru saja selesai mandi. Rambutmu masih basah dan badanmu dingin karena air. Aku mengetahuinya saat aku berdiri karena ingin kabur dan tidak sengaja mengenaimu. Akhirnya yang lain menyeret kita untuk duduk berdampingan dan mereka menyuruh kita untuk berpose. Aku tidak tahu harus berpose bagaimana tapi kemudian dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya membentuk setengah hati dan aku menanggapinya. Terdengar suara teman-teman bersorak dan menggoda kita. Aku melirikmu dan kulihat kau menikmatinya bahkan terkesan tidak peduli dengan godaan mereka, aku mengikutimu dan kita berfoto dengan tangan yang membentuk hati. Aku senang, senang sekali.

Senpai-tachi bicara padaku agar segera menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu. Tapi aku tidak memiliki keberanian. Hingga akhirnya aku membulatkan tekad dan akan mengatakanmu saat bertemu di kampus. Aku membahasnya saat kita bertukar pesan. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai seseorang. Dan kau berpikir, menebak-nebak siapa cowok itu. Akhirnya aku ucapkan juga kata "suki" padamu. Kau terkejut. "ore?"-aku. Kau tidak memberikan jawaban dan aku tertawa. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak apa-apa meski pun kita tidak bisa memiliki hubungan spesial yang lebih dari teman. Yang penting aku telah mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu dan itu cukup. Dan jangan hanya karena ini kamu jadi jauh dariku.

Sejak saat itu, tidak banyak yang berubah. Kita tetap berteman, bercanda seperti biasanya. Aku lega. Meski pun ada sedikit rasa kecewa. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa.

Bulan berlalu lagi dan kita menjalani ujian bahasa jepang. JLPT –Japanese Language Proficiency Test- atau Nihongo Nouryoku Shiken. 1 hari sebelum ujian, salah satu senpaiku sms dan dia mengatakan bahwa apakah dia bisa berangkat ujian denganmu. Aku heran kenapa senpaiku meminta ijin padaku. Aku tertawa dan membalas pesannya mengatakan bahwa kau bukan sesuatu yang aku miliki secara pribadi, jadi terserah. Dan pagi hari pun tiba, ujian dimulai. Saat perjalanan pulang, kita berpisah di tengah jalan. Aku menuju mall dan kau pulang bersama senpai.

Beberapa hari kemudian, ada sebuah event di salah satu mall dan aku melihat ada yang berbeda dengan kalian, dirimu dan senpai. Kalian terlihat lebih dekat. Bahkan aku mengetahuinya melalui statusmu di salah satu jejaring sosial. Hingga aku menyimpulkan sesuatu, kalian sudah jadian ya?! Sepertinya senpaiku tahu dan ketika acara berakhir, dia mengajakku berkeliling pameran dan memegang tanganku dengan erat. Sakit. Kemudian dia berbicara, suaranya agak bergetar dan dia mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah jadian setelah pulang dari ujian bahasa jepang beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang aku rasakan. Marah, sedih, bahagia, senang, cemburu, yang jelas dadaku rasanya sakit seperti tertindih barang yang berat. Dia berulang kali meminta maaf karena menyembunyikannya. Padahal selama ini dia yang mendukungku untuk mengutarakan perasaanku padamu. Aku merasa dikhianati tapi aku berusaha untuk merelakanmu. Aku tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan senpaiku, aku mengangguk, "aku tahu. Selamat ya kakak. Semoga langgeng. Gak usah minta maaf, aku gak papa". Dan kita kembali, bertemu dengan yang lain. Saat perjalanan pulang, tanpa sadar aku meneteskan airmata. Sakit, rasanya benar-benar sakit.

7 bulan berlalu dan aku lihat mereka masih baik-baik saja. Syukurlah. Aku turut bahagia. Awalnya susah sekali melihat mereka berdua bermesraan di kampus. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku akan melepasmu. Kau temanku yang baik, menyenangkan, dan sampai kapan pun akan selalu seperti itu. Semoga kalian berhasil menjaga hubungan itu hingga jalur kuning melengkung.

Di jalanan beraspal, aku mendekati sepedamu secara perlahan. Bajuku tertiup angin, dan aku merasakan jantungku berdegup. Apa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kita?

Meski pun aku menyukaimu, itu terasa jauh, aku tahu itu.

Kau bilang ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, aku ingat itu. Tapi apa yang akan kita lakukan disana?

Aku adalah matahari canggung yang hanya bisa bercahaya saat berada disampingmu. Bahkan hingga tak dapat berkata-kata. Musim penuh cinta ini membuatku merasakan bagaikan terbakar matahari.

Kita menikmati makanan bersama dan pergi bersama. Membicarakan berbagai macam hal. Angin berhembus dan aku ingin selalu berada di dekatmu.

Aku adalah matahari canggung sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Tak dapat bergerak meski pun dimana pun bersinar. Aku adalah matahari yang malu jika berada didekatmu. Kau adalah orang yang berharga bagiku.

Meski pun aku menyukaimu, tapi ….

Meski pun aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu…

(aku tak dapat melihatmu)

Sudah cukup sampai disini..

(sampai dimana aku akan mengikuti langit biru?)

-rombakan dari lirik single terbaru ke-15 milik SKE48 – Bukiyou Taiyou-


End file.
